Too Much
by xstargirlx
Summary: Harry, Heir of Gryffindor and Vesta, Queen of the Sashelys have a destiny that must be fulfilled. If it isn't, then the task goes to their child. Harry's 7th year is going to be a rough ride!
1. Gone

Harry looked up at the beautiful red head above him. She was slowly stroking her slender hands through his jet-black hair. He knew she was worried about him and with good reason. Voldemort was spreading terror around the globe and the world had seemed to turn to him for help. Newspapers now had front pages focusing on him and when he was going to get rid of the Dark Lord and his scar was hurting almost all the time.  
  
Harry was ¾ of the way through his sixth year of Hogwarts and his secret girlfriend, Vesta, had come that year and he fell in love with her at once.  
  
Harry didn't want her hurt and he knew that if Voldemort found out about his connection with Vesta, he would try and get her at once. It took a while for Harry to convince Vesta that this was for the best; she was stubborn and didn't like to feel weak.  
  
'Harry,' Vesta said quietly, 'are you alright?'  
  
Harry smiled up her. 'I am when I'm with you.' They could hardly see each other. Vesta was in Slytherin, though Harry didn't know why, she wasn't like the rest of them. She was kind, loving and very brave. With the rise of Voldemort, Sytherin and Gryfindor were now bigger rivals than ever before.  
  
It was Saturday and Harry and Vesta were at the farthest part of the lake they could get to and they were hidden from the castle by an enormous picky- purple flowered bush. Luckily not many people came this far out and if they did Harry and Vesta would be able to hear them from a mile off.  
  
'Lets run away.'  
  
'What!' Harry looked up at her questionably.  
  
Her light, ice-blue eyes with their unusual flecks of red stared into his bright green ones. 'You can't say this is good for you,' she said still stroking his hair, 'I can tell it when you lie to me.' Harry turned away.  
  
'But where would we go, what would we do?' he said with a slight shake in his voice.  
  
'I have been thinking about it for a long time about it. Don't give me that look. We wouldn't go forever, just till you can get better and can cope. You look more tired every day, I know you hate to admit it but he is getting stronger, closer and your getting scared. We have done our O.L.W.S and it will be more than a year before our N.E.W.T.S. If we continued to study and don't use magic we could still keep up with the studies and not be found.' Harry still looked unsure.  
  
'We are the best in our year,' she continued, 'if you don't include Hermione, we could probably pass even what we would learn here at school. They all think that you can stop him. You, right now, are the only person who thinks you can't. Your too young for this and deep down they all know it'  
  
'But, what about everyone here and especially Snuffles, he would be heart broken.'  
  
'We could write letters to them occasionally and leave them one when we go. If they love you, they will understand.'  
  
Harry smiled, 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
Two days later, everyone that Harry cared about, Vesta had no one, had been sent a letter and there wasn't a trace of them left of them in the castle. All, but a single letter which said-  
  
I will be fine. I just need time. Please do not try and find me.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
The week that followed was the worst in wizard history with everyone in a panic. Everyone imaginable had been sent to find Harry Potter and the mysterious, orphaned sixth year Slytherin.  
  
The Boy Who Lived was gone.  
  
Ron half carried a crying Hermione in to the Great Hall, as he himself had silent tears running down his face.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the whole school whispered about what might have happened. 'Students, today something terrible has happened. We believe that Harry Potter and Vesta Marks have been kidnapped.' There was uproar in the hall. 'Please!' Dumbledore bellowed, 'if you know anything about Harry Potter and Vesta Marks' whereabouts please speak to your head of house. Good day.'  
  
And he walked swiftly out of the hall, followed by most of the teachers and Ron and Hermione who had less then half an hour ago found the letter signed by Harry.  
  
They arrived at the stone gargoyle and the Headmaster turned to Ron and Hermione. All the usual sparkle in his bright blue eyes was gone 'I think it is best if you don't come up and go back to your dorm,' Ron nodded at this, 'I will speak to you later; no school for you today.'  
  
The teachers gathered around the office as Dumbledore conjured up some chairs. 'What's happened?' and 'Where are they?' were thrown at Dumbledore the second they sat down.  
  
'Please, I do not know anything. This,' he showed the letter to everyone, 'was all they left.  
  
'I do not know if they left by their own will. But there is a secret about Vesta Marks and Harry Potter that you do not know; they themselves have no idea. Firstly, Harry Potter is the heir of Gryffindor,' there was a stony silence through out the room, 'as was James Potter. That is why Voldemort wanted to kill James and Harry, not Lily. The reason why Lily was killed was that she wanted to protect her son. That is why Voldemort wanted to kill the Potters.  
  
'Also a terrible thing happened, 5 months before Harry was born Voldemort raped one of the most magical of all creatures, including us. None of you would have heard of them. The one he raped was in our language and terms like a princess; she was Princess Monticasu of the High Fire Clan Mossa. Vesta is the result. She is the Heir of Slytherin and soon to be Queen of the Sashely's. Her mother is sick and on her deathbed. She is only 456 years old, just out of her teens for her people. When her mother dies, the Sashely's will probably want to take Vesta back to their home with them.'  
  
No one spoke for quite some time. 'Do you think she found out about the Dark Lord being her father and got Harry for him?' said Snape bluntly.  
  
'I hope not, they were either kidnapped, ran away together or she took him,' said Dumbledore as he put his head in his hands; no one had see the Headmaster like this. That was the end of the meeting.  
  
Dumbledore contacted the Ministry of Magic and they sent their best Aurors and trackers to find them, but nobody got anywhere close to them; they had covered their tracks well.  
  
There was no contact for months. Until, one rainy day, when Albus Dumbledore would get the shock of his life - He only had six and a half months to get them to Hogwarts, train them and get them to kill the Dark Lord. Otherwise the destiny of the defeat would go to the next Potter, the unborn child in Vesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first ever attempt at writing anything. If you think it just plain sucks! Review and tell me and I'll stop writing it.  
  
Or you can review and tell me u love it! Either one.  
  
I'll try and update once a week at least.  
  
Bye, bye. - Loz 


	2. Life Outside

Disclaimer - no of this is mine, etc, etc.  
  
  
  
When Harry and Vesta arrived in Muggle London after shrinking their trunks, covering themselves in Harry's invisibility clock and riding from Hogwarts on his Firebolt, they had to decide where to go.  
  
It was Vesta that came up with the best solution, 'we have to find somewhere secluded to live, and hopefully we'll be able to rent something cheap.'  
  
So they set off again looking for somewhere to live.  
  
The first night was spent hidden under Harry's cloak in the corner of a small muggle park. It had been quite uncomfortable and without Harry's calmly affect on the ever-restless Vesta, she would have started firing curses everywhere, not caring about being caught. She hated the dark, hated the ground, hated the noise of passing cars, hated the creepy sounds and hated herself for loving Harry so much that she was out here. Vesta did not like to be uncomfortable!!! Harry on the other hand, hated her grumbling and told her, what must have been at least a hundred times, that this was her idea.  
  
It was a stroke of luck that just before dark the next day that they ran across a little cottage that had an old shack about 200m away from it. It was on the back street and the old shack, with its peeling paint and rusty doors, was closer to the unused road than the cute cottage. They must have moved when the road was the main one and then didn't want to move back after a new highway was built.  
  
They meet the old lady that lived there and she agreed to let them lived there for $50 a week and if they helped fix it up a bit. They agreed quickly.  
  
'It isn't grand,' said Vesta, 'it's not how I imagined my first home, but as long as I'm with you I'm happy. Also, it's better then that bloody park!'  
  
Harry laughed and climbed into the mattress on the floor that Alice; the old lady had given them. 'Your not too bad your self.' And for that he was lightly slapped.  
  
'Shhh and sleep.'  
  
  
  
Life was good. Harry and Vesta had been living in the muggle world for 4 ½ months now and had fixed up the shack wonderfully; it had a nice garden, had been repainted and had some new furniture.  
  
They practiced magic everyday with sticks and knew very complicated spells and, because potion making could not be detected as long as you didn't use them, they were both excelling in potions and could make just about anything. Also they were discovering very weird thing about themselves, especially Vesta who could move objects at will and it seemed that the Ministry did not detect that sort of magic.  
  
Harry in the last couple of months had finally filled out and grown several inches. He was now taller then Vesta and she liked the way that her small frame fitted into Harry's quite muscular body.  
  
Apart from a small bit of wandless magic, Vesta was exactly the same. Her quick temper and all her annoying habits Harry seemed to like were still there.  
  
Vesta plonked down on the lounge in the small living room next to Harry. 'Hello!' she said happily.  
  
'What are you so happy about?'  
  
'I am amazing, talented, brilliant, pretty, smart, gifted.'  
  
Harry laughed, Vesta was happy he had now been laughing more, talking more and he was less worried, 'You forgot modest.'  
  
'Oh yeah,' she smiled and kissed him softly and slowly. 'Come on, I have to show you what I've done.' She then dragged him out of the room.  
  
'What have you been doing in the bedroom that is so great that I wasn't allowed in there for 2 hours?'  
  
'Stop being impatent,' she lightly snapped, 'This.' and she opened up the door. Harry gasped, all the walls were covered in moving pictures of them both, smiling, hugging and kissing.  
  
'Wow!' was all Harry could say.  
  
Vesta walked in front of Harry. 'Harry Potter, I love you more than anything in the world. I would die for you and I know you would do the same for me, marry me and if you don't, I promise to do something rash!'  
  
'Yes.' And with that Vesta flung her arms around him and smiled. Harry smiled back.  
  
'One more surprise, I'm pregnant.' Harry was more than bloody shocked. But when he came to his senses he picked up the pretty red head and whirled her around, kissing her stomach, while she screamed and giggled.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
  
  
Harry walked down the hallway of their little old shake. It was the day he was getting married and he was terrified.  
  
He reached the room where Vesta was getting ready. 'Finished?' he called.  
  
'Nearly.' 5 minutes Vesta came out. She looked beautiful in long robes of white and her dark red hair pulled back in a tight bun at the back with blue and red sparkles through her hair; the same colour as her eyes.  
  
'Beautiful,' said Harry in awe.  
  
'And don't think I look like this just for you Mister. I'm like this for all of my adoring fans. Don't give me that look. Just 'cause you're the ever popular Harry Potter, doesn't mean I can't dream.'  
  
'You're an idiot sometimes.'  
  
'Hay! Don't call me that. It's going to be our Honeymoon tonight. well, if you be good.' Harry quickly shut his mouth, holding in the comment he was going to make.  
  
  
  
The muggle taxi pulled up the front of the drive and the drove to a little muggle church at the edge of London.  
  
Harry was now shaking. It was the best day of his life. He looked at Vesta, she was glowing and he reached over and kissed her on the cheek before he helped her out the car.  
  
There was no one to watch Vesta go up the aisle, no one to walk her down it, no one but a passer by to witness the marriage and no one to be there when he kissed his new bride; it was these thoughts that led Harry to write to Dumbledore, inform him of what was going on. The first time he realised that he had kept Vesta away from the wizard world long enough.  
  
It was time to go back.  
  
  
  
  
  
To all those people who think that Vesta is a Mary-sue, I'm really, really sorry. But there's not that many ways to write and think up a new personality; I'm not that smart.  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
I hate not knowing if this is any good.  
  
Thankyou to everyone reading. - xstargirlx 


End file.
